the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Timeline
The Loudest House! episodes in chronological order. 1500 September * Meet the Alchemist (time travel scenes) 1776 June * A Peek in the Past (time travel scenes) 1934 April * A Peek in the Past (time travel scenes) 1944 August * A Peek in the Past (time travel scenes) 1955 May * A Peek in the Past (time travel scenes) 1963 September * A Peek in the Past (time travel scenes) 1972 September * A Peek in the Past (time travel scenes) 1981 March * A Peek in the Past (time travel scenes) 1996 April * A Peek in the Past (time travel scenes) May * Melissa and Bethany's First Date (flashback scenes) 2013 June * Not A Loud (flashback scene) June * Foop's Backstory (flashback scenes) 2018 October * Right a Wrong November * Lily's First Words (flashback scenes) 2019 May * Robert and Riley get So Random! * The Cute Tutor * A New Friend * Meet The Miller Family * The School Play June * Bunked July * A Big Loss * Casagrande Meets Loud * House of Lies * Just Desserts * Clincoln McLoud's Guys Day August * The Loudest House! * Leni's New Job * Back To School * Anti-Goldie Returns September * Foop's Backstory (ending scene) * The Science Fair * Lisa's Success * Meet the Alchemist (non-time travel scenes) * Chef of the Year * Lucy's Vampire Club October * Lisa's Rival * The Cramp Twins * Brilliance vs Simplicity * Darcy's Misery * Chandler's Sewage Party * Melissa and Bethany's First Date (non-flashback scenes) * Night of the Day of the Dead: A Casagrande Story * All Hallow's Eve November * Sick Day * Luan's Comedy Club * Lincoln's First Date * Lincoln's Heartbreak * Emma's Novel * Robert and Riley's Restaurant * The Loudest Thanksgiving December * Lily's First Words (non-flashback scenes) * A Loud House Holiday 2020 January * The Big Blizzard March * Rated R for Rules * Rilbert's Split * Robert and Riley's Choice * Not A Loud * What a Waste! * Mental Health Help * Lori's Day Out * A Big Mistake * The Dark Side * Lindsey and Francis' Split * Brittany's Art Show * Science vs Magic * Lexie's Reform * Lisa's First F * Lincoln's Comic Success April * April Fool's Madness * Lawson Family Reunion * Fast Foop * Viva Loud Vegas * Double the Trouble * Darcy's New Friend * A Peek in the Past (non-time travel scenes) * Lisa's Plan * Rilbert's Day Out! * The Prince and Princess Pageant * Mandee and Jackie's Revenge * Good Luck Lily * Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir: The Akumatized Chefs May * Luna's Big Break * McBride's Day Out * Lincoln Stands Up * The Young Artist * Lynn's Big Win * Leni's True Love * Mother's Day * Lisa's Playdate * Lola vs Lindsey * CJ's Pirate Game * The Best Thing Ever! June * Zhan Tiri's Revenge! * The Last Day * Lori and Bobby's Anniversary * The Epic Summer * Lori Goes to College 2027 September * Lisa Goes to High School 2028 September * Mean Girls 3 * Lisa's First Date 2029 June * Lisa's Sweet 16 2033 May * The Epic Conclusion 2048 May * A Trip to Third Street September * The Next Generation 2049 March * Hugh Jr Goes Bad * Pentrenellisytheniso's Name Change * Ricky and Roger's First Crushes * The New Kids * A Forbidden Love April * The Forbidden Friend * Stage Fright * Hughsa's Anniversary May * Roger Does Good June * Father's Day 2055 September * The High School Years: Next Generation 2077 August * Loud House: Next Generation (The Next Generation) Category:Episodes